Prim's Reaping Day, Katniss' Decision
by the lighteningthief 3
Summary: The day of horror arrives, Prim is chosen, and Katniss has a decision to make. Will it ruin there lives forever? Or can she somehow make it right?


All characters and ideas and characters in this story belong to Suzanne Collins

Katniss' Decision

I jumped from tree to tree, landing clumsily on the thin branches. I nearly fell a few times, and at this height it would be my last. I was so busy concentrating on my next jump that I didn't them coming until the first arrow flew past me, taking a few strands of my hair along with it. I look down in fear, knowing what I would find. She calmly pulls another arrow from her sheath, and I get a look at her face for the first time. I let out a shriek as I recognize her. The eyes that never smile, even when the edges of her mouth is curved upwards. Gale says she only smiles in the woods. She pulls back the bowstring and I close my eyes, waiting for the pain. I hear a tiny snicker escape her lips. The string twangs and I open my eyes to see the arrow flying toward me.

I awake breathing like a wounded animal. It takes all of my willpower to suppress the screams that have tortured me dreams. I glance over to the other side of the bed at my sister, and for the first time I register that she is the shooter from my dream; the dream that has come to me every night this week. I quickly roll from the bed and curl up next to our mother. The reason this dream is so haunting is that I know she would never do that. She has always done everything she could to protect me. She even bought me a goat for my birthday. I try my best to banish the evil thoughts from my mind, and pretend to sleep as Katniss awakes, grabs the cheese I left out for her, and quietly leaves our little house.

She doesn't leave so early everyday, but today is different. Today, two names will be drawn from a giant glass bowl. No, not just names, two people. Two people would be chosen to be icons, celebrities, and faces of the country. They will be taken to the Capitol and dressed up, and interviewed, along with two from each of the other 11 districts and then they will be thrown into a giant arena to kill each other like dogs.

Mother stirs slowly, and I move to the sink to wash the dishes from last night's dinner. I do all of the housework, for even though mother is with us, her mind is not. She goes through the motions of everyday life, but she has no enthusiasm. Katniss is always out hunting. She tried to teach me once, but I just can't kill those innocent creatures. If it was an option, I would probably give up meat forever, unfortunately, that would probably mean starving to death. I envy my sister, her strength, her hunting skills, and most of all her ability to endure. No matter what happens, she always finds a way to keep us alive.

I finish the dishes, and begin to dress for the reaping. Mother comes to help me as she always does, but her motions are empty, her hands move through my hair out of habit, not of love. I have no doubt that mother does love us, but she hasn't shown it in years. When I am dressed and ready I glance in the mirror and smile, because I see Katniss climb through the small kitchen window carrying a bucket of strawberries.

A grin crosses her face when she sees me in my dress. "You look so cute Prim," she says as I twirl, but her smile evaporates from her face when she sees my mother, cold and distant as ever.

"Should I boil you a bath Katniss?" She asks, not noticing my sister's expression.

"No! I'll do it!" Katniss snaps. My eyebrows rise, but the gesture goes unnoticed by both of them.

When Katniss finishes her bath mother braids her hair in the most beautiful way. I know Katniss feels bad about snapping at mother, because she doesn't protest.

The dreaded moment that has haunted me for so long draws nearer and nearer with each strand of hair mother braids. When she is done and Katniss' hair is a beautiful woven net, it is time to leave. We proceed to the square, and join the slow march. The whole district will be there, packed into the small space, all standing silent as Effie Trinket bounces up and down on the stage. I am herded toward all of the other 12 year olds. It is my first year in the drawing, and even though I have only one entry, I have a sick feeling in my stomach.

Effie calls for quiet, and the next few minutes are a blur. There is the usual history reading, and Haymitch falls off of the stage, but the details are hazy. Finally, Effie clears her throat and reaches into a great ball of glass. She picks a small piece of paper, one among thousands. She raises the small slip to her eyes, scans the crowd and reads the name. "Primrose Everdeen," her voice resonates across the square, everyone has fallen silent.

The world ends, but time keeps going. My limbs move without my control. Crying doesn't even cross my mind. I slowly make my way towards the platform. Effie seems overjoyed, and I know that no matter how short the rest of my life will be, I will hate her. I stand stoically, no emotion crosses my face, an inner strength I never knew I could possess. My eyes only search for one person in the crowd, my sister, the girl who saved me from starvation. When I spot her, the special braid mother had carefully woven is the only visible part of her. Her eyes carefully avoid me. I don't know why, but it is this gesture that throws me over the edge. She has always been the strong one, the one who takes care of me, now she won't even look at me.

The boy is called. It is Typhon, the meanest bully in school. He bumps into me on purpose as he mounts the stage and I nearly fall. A few seconds later, a middle-aged man stumbles onto the stage, but he doesn't stay long. He trips and flies from the platform. The whole district is laughing; even Typhon, regardless of the knowledge that both of our deaths may be close. For one horrible moment, I think I am the only person in the entire district who is not guffawing at the scene, but as I scan the crowd, she catches my eye. Katniss gazes up at me, the expression on her face first appears empty, but then I see the truth. She is ashamed, ashamed of what, I don't know, but I quickly look away, refusing to look at her again. After a few moments, I am rushed into the Justice building. I reach the room where I will receive my visitors. The first few are my close friends from schools, followed by Gale, and his family. Those are bearable, but I just sit numbly and listen to them talk.

The last visitors to come in are my mother, and Katniss. I turn away, refusing to acknowledge my sister who had been ashamed to be related to a girl in the games. "Prim, remember what I taught you in the woods about hunting, I know you weren't very good, but you have to try, okay?" She puts her hand on my shoulder, but I shake it off. "Prim, why are you pushing me away?" She asks innocently.

"Why? Why? Because after my name was drawn you wouldn't even meet my eyes, and when I saw your face, you know what it looked like? You were ashamed, ashamed to have a little sister in the Hunger Games! Even if I win, I promise I will never talk to you again," After my outburst, she removed her hand. The peacekeeper stepped in and told them it was time to leave.

He begins to lead them out the door, but at the last second, Katniss stops. "I wasn't ashamed of you Prim. I was ashamed of myself; I should be the one going to the Games. I didn't volunteer for you. You don't understand, I have more respect and love for you than I do for anyone else in the world. I was so proud of you up on that stage, you were so brave, I only wish I could be as strong as you. A moment later, we are both crying, holding each other until the Peacekeeper has to drag her away. "I promise that I will not rest until I find a way to get you out of there Prim, and I will never forget, as long as I live, the shame I feel for not taking your place," but now, she is gone, and I don't think I'll ever see her again. I try to remold my face into an emotionless mask, but I am unable to as I am slowly escorted to the train that will take me to the Capitol, a place of fame, fortune, and death.


End file.
